Aguas termales
by Miss Noe-chan
Summary: Donde un sensato Juugo prefiere no ver porno en vivo y una desconcertada Karin corresponde todo, un divertido Suigetsu sólo quiere comprobar si su compañera en verdad es tan "perra" como él mismo la tilda. SuiKarin, oneshot. Lime.


**N/A: **_Hi, hi!El prototipo de este shot lo escribí hace mucho tiempo, pero lo modifiqué recién cuando terminó el manga de Naruto ;-; No sé qué hago aquí, siendo que debería estar estudiando. Cosas de la vida (? Espero les guste._

**Advertencias: **_Lenguaje soez (abundante, por cierto :c Oh, vamos, es un SuiKarin, ¿qué esperaban?). Leve lime. Incoherencia total (?_

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto es mío *babaaa* Okno. Naruto y todos sus personajes son creación de _**Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**_, a quien amo por haberme hecho tan feliz cannonizando a mi preciados __**NaruHina**__, Shikatema y SasuSaku T^T En fin, esta __historia tan fumada sí es producto de mi alborotada (y algo pervertida, sólo algo ¿ok?) imaginación._

* * *

**Aguas termales**

_._

_por MissCCPHyuga_

.

.

.

Cuando la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja llegó a su fin y ellos fueron obligados a permanecer un tiempo en Konoha, el antiguo equipo _Taka_ decidió distraerse un poco en las termas del lugar, mientras cada uno decidía qué ocurriría con su vida de allí en adelante.

Todo era tan irrelevante para ellos que llegaron a pensar que, realmente, la paz podía llegar a ser muy aburrida.

Juugo casi había dejado atrás su idolatría hacia Sasuke Uchiha una vez que lo vio discutir (¿luchar?), estúpidamente, por el puesto de _Hokage_ en, nada más ni nada menos, la aldea que, _se_ _suponía,_ hacía apenas meses atrás, debían destruir. Pero, como de costumbre, se dedicó a observar y guardarse sus palabras.

Karin había descubierto que el muchacho más admirado en ese lugar, en esos momentos, quien había detenido la guerra como todo un héroe, el mismo, era su primo. Aquello no era malo, pero estaba aún —según lo que ella misma decía— totalmente colada por el mencionado Uchiha y, si quería volver a verlo, no tenía más remedio que obedecer y quedarse en ese estúpido pueblo.

Y Suigetsu...

Bueno, Suigetsu en realidad nunca le había visto el lado a todo aquello. Es decir, simplemente quería una buena katana consigo, saber manejarla y, finalmente, superar a su hermano llegando a ser un gran y respetado espadachín. O algo parecido.

Sencillamente, todo aquello de jugar a ser los héroes cuando habían hecho innumerables perversidades hacía tan poco, le parecía de lo más absurdo.

Pero, bien, ya sabía cómo iba la cosa:

Si el _Gran-Sasuke-sin brazo-Uchiha _decía que debían quedarse en aquella bendita posada de la Aldea de la Hoja; mientras él iba a joderle la vida a Naruto Uzumaki y compañía, viajando por el mundo, o la mierda que fuere estuviese haciendo; pues así debía ser. No había de otra y él lo sabía perfectamente.

—Hey, _zanahoria_— soltó en cuanto la vio salir de los vestuarios femeninos sólo con una toalla (diminuta, por cierto) cubriendo su cuerpo—. Asegúrate de no resbalar cuando vayas a los baños. No queremos un descerebrado más en el equipo.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño.

—Mejor cállate, _cara de pez, _que el más escaso en sesos aquí eres tú— rechistó, acomodándose los lentes—. Y ya ni siquiera somos un equipo.

Cuando el albino iba a replicar, Juugo Bipolar apareció junto a ellos, con el rostro neutral, como acostumbraba hacerlo.

—Dentro de una hora volveremos al hotel— los otros dos asintieron de mala gana, preguntándose cuándo fue que el primer portador de la marca de maldición se volvió el líder—. No sabemos la hora en que puede volver Sasuke y—

—Ya déjalo, Juugo— interrumpió Hozuki—. Seguramente Sasuke debe estar por ahí, teniendo sexo duro con la rosada esa.

—¡S-Suigetsu!— intervino la chica con la voz más grave de lo habitual—, ¡N-no digas eso! ¡Estúpido intento de tiburón!

El aludido sonrió enseñando todos sus afilados dientes, cuando su ex compañera casi se le lanzaba encima.

Si había algo que odiaba y, al mismo tiempo, amaba de la peculiar pelirroja era su facilidad de enfadarse en situaciones como esa. Por ello, él adoraba molestarla. El simple hecho de verla sonrojada, con el ceño fruncido y recargando aquella fuerza desmedida en tan sólo un puño —que, sabía, iría a parar a su rostro—, no hacía más que... ¿excitarlo?

Sí. Porque, por más _perra_ que fuese la chica del perdido clan Uzumaki, estaba tan buena como quería y, si no fuera por su irremediable obsesión por el último Uchiha, Suigetsu la habría hecho suya hacía ya mucho tiempo. Aunque, después de todo, estaba algo así como _bien loca _y, debido a eso, él prefería molestarla y divertirse viendo cómo se alteraba con la mínima frase picante que le lanzaba.

Por esa y otras razones, cuando Juugo sujetó el brazo de Karin, impidiendo así que golpeara al albino, este último se podría decir que quedó un tanto... insatisfecho. _Joder_, qué puto masoquista se había vuelto.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo así de Sasuke?!— continuó ella, soltándose del agarre del pelinaranja.

—Tú tranquila, zanahoria, que si no está con la rosada, quizá esté con tu flamante primito— se burló una vez más Suigetsu—. Yo creo que se la están pasando muy bien...

La chica se enrojeció completa.

Y sí. Ni Juugo fue capaz de impedir que esta vez lo mandara a volar, de un único y certero puñetazo, justo al otro bloque de los baños.

Karin jamás lo admitiría pero estaba que quería matarlo de verdad, pues ese imbécil la había hecho imaginarse completamente a Sasuke y Naruto en aquella peculiar escena con lo que la gente solía llamar "_boy's love_".

Y, ¿por qué demonios se suponía que ahora tenía una grave hemorragia nasal?

.

.

.

.

—¿Qué haces?— inquirió el joven pelinaranja al ver cómo su amigo se fusionaba prácticamente con el agua ardiente de aquellas fuentes termales.

El otro sonrió ampliamente. Incluso su rostro comenzaba a formar parte del agua.

—¿Qué más haría? Molestar a Karin, por supuesto.

Juugo lo observó con desconfianza.

—¿Estás seguro? Las chicas te matarán.

—No hay nadie con ella.

—Ah.

Claro, él ni lo notaba, a diferencia de Suigetsu, que llevaba largo tiempo espiando el sector de mujeres. Realmente no veía la diversión en andar mironeando por donde no debía, era invasión a la intimidad ajena, después de todo. Pero, obviamente, el originario de la Aldea de la Niebla no entendería aquello jamás.

—Entonces...— comenzó el susodicho con una sonrisa pícara—, ¿vienes, Juugo?

El aludido negó rotundamente. Si había algo que quería conservar de su _antiguo "yo_", eran sus extremidades. Al menos eso.

El otro chasqueó la lengua.

—Tú te lo pierdes.

Mientras observaba a Suigetsu perderse en las profundidades de aquellas aguas termales, Juugo se cuestionó el _qué podría llegar a suceder_ de estar Karin de acuerdo con aquella travesura del albino, pues era más que obvio que _no_ sería así.

Por las dudas, prefería quedarse ahí —bien quietito y bonito—, disfrutando de lo relajante del lugar, antes que ver, como mínimo, un par de brazos rotos o, en el mejor de los casos, porno en vivo y en directo.

_"Creo que voy a extrañar este equipo"_

.

.

.

.

Por su lado, a Suigetsu no le fue difícil inmiscuirse rápidamente hacia la zona de mujeres.

Sabía que tardaría algo de tiempo en volver a su forma original, pero ello no representaba ningún problema, siempre y cuando pudiera observar con detenimiento, desde una esquina, cómo la sensual pelirroja yacía contra la orilla, con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas de un tono semejante al de sus cabellos y con la mitad de sus pechos fuera del agua. El albino se relamió los labios en cuanto la escuchó murmurar sensualmente algo ininteligible.

¡Vaya que sabía cómo sacarlo de sus casillas!

Se acercó lentamente, a la vez que su cuerpo iba recuperando forma. Se posicionó junto a ella —muy cerca—, sin que la misma lo notara. Aprovechó que estuviera tan sumida en su mundo para jugarle _una mala_ y susurrarle al oído:

—Zo-rra.

—¡Ah!

Karin en realidad hubiera reaccionado de otra manera —aparte del grito desgarrador— de no ser porque Suigetsu se encargó de aprisionarla fuertemente contra el borde de la fuente, y susurrar casi ya sobre sus labios, a una distancia extremadamente peligrosa.

—Joder, Zahoria, quiero que seas mía ahora mismo— se relamió los labios apegando más su cuerpo a una chica desesperada por escapar—. No te rehusarías, ¿o sí?

—¿Q-q-qué intentas hacer, cara de pez?— ella respiraba agitadamente mientras buscaba por todos los medios zafar de aquel arrinconamiento, excitándolo todavía más—, ¿quieres que te mat- _Ah_.

Cerró los ojos cuando las manos del muchacho atacaron los indefensos pechos en todo su esplendor. Los estrechó y jugó con los botones rosados, haciéndola delirar y lanzar gritillos entre aturdida y extasiada.

Suigetsu no dudó un segundo más y atrapó sus labios con los propios, bruscamente, sin una pizca de gentileza, devorándolos e introduciendo hábilmente su lengua dentro de la húmeda cavidad.

La Uzumaki, sorpresivamente, después de descubrir que no iba a poder escapar, se dedicó a deslizar también sus labios sobre los de él, correspondiendo así el apasionado beso.

Mientras la besaba movía sus manos por todo el cuerpo de la pelirroja, memorizando así cada curva, saciándose de cada recóndito lugar, a excepción de _uno_.

Karin, con lo escandalosa que era, profería pequeños y agudos gemidos entre los besos y las caricias que Suigetsu le proporcionaba. Con ello, el albino terminó de volverse loco.

Minutos después, el toqueteo se hizo más intenso, pero el beso tuvo que cesar, a causa de la falta de oxígeno.

La chica, híper-sonrojada y agitada observaba al muchacho interrogante y molesta a la vez. Todavía no era capaz de liberarse.

—Cara de pez, suél—

—Shhh— él le propinó un pequeño y tierno roce de labios antes de volver a hablar—. Mira, Karin— estaba tentando su suerte—, quiero hacerte el amor. Aquí. Ahora mismo.

Ella parpadeó un montón de veces, sintiéndose perdida en aquellos orbes violáceos que la miraban con tanta intensidad. Un estremecimiento la recorrió.

—Voy a dejarte espacio para que escapes, si no lo deseas— aseguró, todavía sin despegar sus cuerpos—. A la cuenta de tres, te dejaré libre y tú decidirás si seguimos o no.

La chica no creía que aquello estuviera sucediendo.

—Uno...

—Hm— cerró los ojos al sentir una de las manos del albino atacar suavemente la piel de entre sus muslos. Una sensación indescriptible la embargó, y él... comenzó a mover los dedos.

—Dos...

—Hm... Ah.

Suigetsu acariciaba su zona sensible con una delicadeza inusual en él. Hacia adelante y hacia atrás, moviendo sus dedos en círculos, introduciendo y volviendo a retirarlos de su interior.

Ella estaba siendo consumida por el deseo… en cuanto él cortó bruscamente todo contacto.

Lo observó desesperada y él sonrió ya a un metro de distancia.

—Tres.

Karin rechistó como si él le estuviera jugando una broma pesada e inesperadamente se lanzó a besarlo con desesperación, abriendo camino a la gloria total para Suigetsu Hozuki.

.

.

.

.

Juugo sonrió levemente en cuanto, junto a sus dos compañeros, ingresó a la habitación reservada para ellos de aquel hotel de Konoha y observó a quien los esperaba recostado en un gran sillón en medio de todo.

—Lamentamos la tardanza.

—Hn.

El pelinaranja observó detrás de sí cómo esos dos seguían con el escándalo que habían empezado en las termas y se había prolongado durante todo el camino. Suspiró con resignación.

Sasuke Uchiha levantó una ceja algo confundido.

Sabía que aquel trío era por demás raro, pero nunca terminaban de sorprenderlo. Observó a Suigetsu, el cual traía una patética sonrisa en el rostro, como si hubiera _descubierto algo nuevo_, mientras era golpeado por una Karin que no paraba de llorar y exclamar que su "_primera vez debió ser con Sasuke-kun y no con ese repugnante cara de pez"_ y luego estaba Juugo, quien simplemente los observaba con impaciencia.

Se sintió algo... tocado. Es decir, no supo bien cómo expresarlo pero, incluso, _casi-casi _una sonrisa nostálgica asomó su rostro. Ellos lo habían acompañado mucho tiempo, después de todo... Incluso en sus momentos más psicóticos y absurdamente sádicos y sin sentido... Ellos estuvieron allí.

Sonrió de medio lado y, antes de anunciar su partida _a quién sabe dónde mierda_, decidió comentarles que Naruto, como emblemático de la aldea, les ofrecía residencia —con vigilancia, porque la vieja loca de Tsunade todavía creía que aquel trío de imbéciles no era inofensivo— allí, por lo que _no_ tenían que separarse.

Sólo que el Uchiha no previó que aquello en realidad significaría días de locura y descontrol, sexo desenfrenado y posteriores supuestos "_arrepentimientos_", rostros golpeados y, por sobre todo, infinitos dolores de cabeza para un Juugo que, si bien había mencionado que extrañaría su equipo, _de verdad_, nunca había pedido todo aquello.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**N/A:**_ Suigetsu es un loquillo. En verdad, siempre me gustó el equipo Taka. Ojalá a ustedes les haya agradado el fic, si fue así, comenten, pleaseee.¡Viva el NaruHina! Ok no. _

Noe-chan los quiere n.n/

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
